


一个拉丁三角小甜饼

by gingerrrr



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerrrr/pseuds/gingerrrr
Summary: 并不好吃。基本清水，在我心里大概是个等腰三角形。想尝试一下看能不能发动起来，结果还没开出车库就抛锚熄火了，就当日常吧。还是不会打tag，有好的建议务必提供给我，谢谢大家！





	一个拉丁三角小甜饼

“慢点别着急，我们有的是时间。”Nuno轻声说，Damien不这么想，他想趁着另一个伙伴回来之前独占Nuno一会儿。

他们相识时自己还是个小伙子，年轻人总是血脉喷张。而Nuno正好是个优秀的情人和引导者，堪称卓越。他更年长，经验总比毛头小伙子丰富那么一些。而Damien大概自己都不知道二十出头的自己会用一种近乎崇拜的眼神看着他，仰慕他。

至于Julio，谁又能拒绝一个会唱情歌的王子。说实话Damien并不嫉妒，他觉得他们用西班牙语交谈时很性感。

Nuno结束了海外的工作，Damien去机场把年长的情人接回来，他们太久没有相见。Nuno的海外工作总是很长，有时甚至长达数月。 Nuno一进家门就直奔卧室，直直躺倒在床上，在酒店的床垫上睡了数十个晚上，他实在太想念自己的床了。

Damien拔掉Nuno的靴子，自己也躺在Nuno身侧，凑上去吻他。

“慢点别着急，我们有的是时间。”Nuno只想懒懒的躺着。

“Julio呢？” Damien继续纠缠他的唇舌，含糊的说：“他去采购了，说今晚吃海鲜饭。”

Nuno不置可否的哼哼，敷衍的回复了一个吻，“至少先让我冲个澡。”

热水淋浴放松了肌肉，Nuno快速冲好擦干，套上干净的居家服，熟悉的洗衣液味道使他不由自主的微笑。

推门出去前对着镜子拍拍自己的脸，他已经不再年轻，笑起来眼睛周围都是皱纹。 那两个家伙总是希望他多吃一些，说他胖起来的时候脸庞也会变得饱满光滑一点。 工作之间的休假期间他确实也会被喂胖一点，然而一旦开始长时间的排练和表演，储存的脂肪就会被迅速消耗掉。

相较于同龄人，他的身体锻炼得很好，皮肤下是健康有力的肌肉，柔韧性绝佳，绷直腿弯下腰可以不费劲儿抱住自己的脚踝。这得益于他早年的运动生涯，使他保持了良好的训练习惯。

他盯着镜子里的自己时，Damien推门探进了脑袋，“我听见你洗好了……” Nuno的笑容还没来得及收回去。

“怎么了，被自己的身材陶醉了？”年轻的罗密欧挤进浴室，从背后轻轻环住他。 “哦Damien，别取笑我，我已经上了年纪。” “对，上了年纪，成熟，又充满魅力。”

Damien环着他轻轻左右晃动，“我可是是个法国人。”

Nuno被逗笑了，转过身来认真的交换了一个吻。

结束吻后，Damien说：“我改主意了，”他叹了口气，用手掌丈量了一下Nuno的腰围，“还是先把你喂饱吧。”

他们开了红酒，坐在厨房聊路途上发生的事，不一会儿门外传来喜悦的呼唤：“Damien！Nuno！我在楼下看见车了！” 他们的另一个拉丁伙伴拎着装满食材的购物袋回来了，Nuno和他拥抱亲吻。

Julio熟练的处理贻贝和鱿鱼，另两个人想要帮忙时被他挥挥手轰走，他们都喜欢南方食物，而且不得不说，西班牙人很擅长这些随心所欲的料理。

Nuno只好和Damien坐在沙发上翻看手机里的照片。锅子端上炉灶，发出适宜的咕嘟声，Julio洗去手上的鱼腥味，给自己倒了杯红酒，也挤进了三人座沙发。

“ _闻起来太香了。_ ”Nuno用西班牙语说。

“嘿，英语。”Damien用夸张的语气。

他们约定在一起时用英语交谈，Damien和Julio致力遵守，但Nuno总是有意无意的无视这个规则。

事实上，Damien会一些西班牙语，毕竟他有个安达卢西亚祖母，他的血管里也流淌着拉丁血统。

“ _得了吧。_ ”Julio笑了，“ _我知道你能听懂。_ ”

他们碰杯，断断续续的亲吻，直到厨房里传出来焦香。

饱餐之后充盈的胃和时差使Nuno开始犯困。

原本他们该有个浪漫的夜晚，但是他舒舒服服的蜷在沙发中间的位置里看电视，两边是两个温暖的情人，他们身上的味道使他安心，他靠在Julio的肩膀上，感受着背后环住他的Damien的体温，脑袋小鸡啄米似的一点一点。

两个人不禁莞尔，调暗灯光调低音量，把他的脑袋安置在一个舒服的位置，用绒毯把他包裹起来。 


End file.
